Already Gone
by gaetagirl
Summary: you're where I belong Part 2 : A trip to New Namek with a surprise visitor takes Pan very far from home and her husband...How can they live without the other, and what about the baby? R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ But I do like to write about the Characters! There has been no exchange of money here and well all my new action figures have stopped talking to me. This is a sequel to You're where I belong see title! It is mostly Pan and Trunks and Trunks (Surprise). I do not think too many people like Bra and Goten, but if you do give me, a shout and I will write about them again soon! Happy New Year!

**SHOUT OUT**

**Dedicated to my reviewers of the first story**: xinghua (who loves all that I write, many bows and thanks), Megan Consoer (I will get more chapters out, promise), ladybugg (for my very first review and finding my other stories), BRITTONY, Eternal Lady (thank you for not hanging me with spelling errors), Cheetara (for a good review and help with my formatting problem) Brutal2003 (a guy likes my writing? Kami love you), Hiei's loveing Youkai (I try to please all! Glad you like me though), chiki hana (She made me her first favorite author), (**from AFF**)DragonNinja44 ( I am trying to take time and fix all those problems, I know what you mean, thank you for helping me remember), wynter89(the last two chapters got it done, I love Goten!).

_**Already Gone**_

**_Part 2: You're where I belong_**

**Done and did it**

Trunks could not understand. Didn't she know how important it was for her to act the part of executive wife? Now that she was pregnant, he would have thought that she would not be risking the life her or their child. No one said anything to him so he figured he must be right? He might be a full Siayan but that did not mean he stopped working in this human world. If anything, it was more important then ever to maintain the status quo of the company, which sustained the new Saiyan population. He ruled this empire. His father would have to agree.

Without the money and technology that CC offered the world there would be no place for them to live, and he would never become a blood thirsty Saiyan and kill to achieve the power that his own grandfather had done. He lived and was in Gods good graces because he was not like his Forefathers. The Kais blessed all of the new generation of Saiyans, and now that number had grown.

But Pan? Why she could not just adhere to his one request, the only one he had made of her from the start. She knew his lifestyle. Why would she be so angry with him?

Trunks hated to fight with her.

Pan relaxed in her tub. It had been a blissful two months, except for the fights. Trunks kept on her about playing host and fine dressing. She was a full-blooded, Saiyan Princess, Except me the way I am or not. The sooner he realized that the better. She hated looking like a trophy wife. That is what she felt like.

Alas, every night though, they would put aside their animosity. Good thing, Bra could play the part so well, and Goten was such a nice puppet! Man, her uncle was whipped! Then the women fell in love with him, he had gained a reputation in the tabloids and a few fan clubs. She just wanted to remain anonymous

It did not matter that everyone in her family had some notoriety. She could spend her time sparring with the Z-Sensei or just go on some great adventure that did not include parties, and charity dinners Ugh! Trunks knew that!

'Stop' she scolded herself. Today she had made a decision, and Trunks would understand, then her social schedule would be gone! Her mother and grandmother Chi, Goku and Vegeta were going on a training session in the Wild. She wanted to go- and she would insist on going- that Videl and Chi were real close to transforming. Vegeta and Goku were the best to help them.

All except for Bulma and Ryokum, her mother and grandmother were the only ones around who had given birth to Saiyans. It was her mom and grandmother who she was closest to, and both women had trained while being pregnant… She needed them.

Trunks made his way to this private elevator, and it carried him to the penthouse. He got out and smelled the food. In his kitchen was dinner, warming but there was no Pan.

He searched her Ki and proceeded to their bathroom. He smiled at how innocent she looked in the huge Roman Tub. She had filled it too high and bubbles were overflowing. He came up behind her, and all his thoughts of any fight were gone. He rubbed her neck and kissed her head.

"Mmm" she sighed

"Dinner smells great babe!" he replied.

"Its all done you can eat," she told him.

""how about I join you and then well eat"

She opened one eye and looked to see his smirk and sexy eyes glowing mischievously.

For the next few house they revisited their water world many times and then finally ate the good food.

Later that night in bed, Pan decided to approach Trunks about the upcoming trip. Not asking to go she stated that she wanted to spend time with her mother and grandparents.

Trunks listened and figured that beside missing her, and eating well, he saw no reason why Pan should not go. He thought that maybe Pan's mood would change. He had watched his own mother's mood swings so long ago; that taught him a very valuable lesson. He already had enough fights with Pan.

Early the next morning Trunks go tip and went to work. Pan readied her for the upcoming trip. She was only going to be gone for two weeks. That was not nearly enough time to get out of all of her engagements, but she would miss the charity luncheon. Too BAD!

Training had been going extremely well. Videl and Chichi had transformed to SSJ by the end of the first week. Remarkably, Pan's energy had not waned too much due to her pregnancy. However, Vegeta warned her that it was likely that she would start to lose some as the baby began to sap it. She was not looking forward to that, but if the baby was strong and healthy then it was worth it. However, all the good this was doing, being happy here, she missed Trunks. What infuriated her was that he had not once showed up here to see her. True she could still IT herself to him, but surely, he would come to her and their baby?

In the city, Trunks cursed his life. Things had gotten hectic the day Pan left on her session. Twice Bra and Goten had to fill in for couples while he made some lame excuse for Pans absence. The problem was he was working a deal with some pain in the ass people. He was lost in the deal, and not even Bulma could help get him some extra time to see Pan. He only prayed she would not beat him too severely for not visiting her...

Vegeta was swinging at his invisible foe. Pan was too busy watching and feeling a bit sorry for herself, Goku and Chichi were playing more then anything, but Videl watched them all. She had only just talked to Gohan. Who was promising to come and join her for the final weekend of this little trip.

It was then that Pan alerted herself, to oncoming Ki that was tearing through the sky. Vegeta looked surprised, and Goku had pushed Chichi behind them. Videl could make out who it was though it seemed a little different.

The Ki signature was powerful, but odd. However, she would know it anywhere. It was Trunks coming fast and hard.

She powered up and went to fly where it was coming from and met him there.

Vegeta was too far to stop her, but hollered at Goku, "It's not our Trunks!"

Worry crossed Chichi face as Goku released his hand from her and Flew with Vegeta to meet with something…

She reached him. How could he have changed that much in two weeks? Did not matter he was there and looking hot! She flushed as she remembered the last night they had spent with each other.

She flew to him and wrapped her arms around him... His smell was spicier then she remembered, and his hair was longer.

Reluctantly he returned the hug, but he had a confused look on his face.

Goku and Vegeta reached the pair and looked on as they saw a sight that they never thought to witness again. Worry started to settle on them.

Goku could not help but laugh though at the bemused look on Trunks face! Pan had thrown herself at him and she was too powerful to be easily shaken off.

He had never seen her before, I mean he was in the other time line, but whoever it was, she must know him, or at least Chibi Trunks. She had a familiar scent to her, it was Goku and it was Gohan, then it reminded him of someone whom he had left only a few days ago.

He then tried to asses this creature, and was surprised to see the tail, ok she was Siayan, but the Ki coming from her tummy was any indication, this woman was pregnant.

"Trunks, I missed you so much," Pan, gushed out, but being upset and missing him led to tears…

She reminded him of so many good memories, and for him that was difficult to do. He gently hugged her back, knowing he would have to tell her that he was not who she thought he was.

"Pan stop it" came the reply, very scratchy indeed

Pan stopped the display, cringing that she had upset the King. She pulled back to look at Trunks for some reassurance but that was when she noticed the difference...

She backed up quickly and was shocked to find that though he looked like Trunks that this was not her friend not her husband. She reached out mentally to talk, and she got an apology and a promise to talk later. That confirmed it; Her Trunks was not here in front of her.

She powered up angrily, but Goku caught her by the forearms.

Vegeta, was the only one to talk, "I see that you have met Pan"

Trunks once again smiled, then said, "Hello Pan"

Pan only looked pale.

"Boy I hope everything is well in your time?" asked Vegeta

"Yes, but I did come here to talk to you and ask for help from you, and Goku" he said

"Hiya Trunks!" Goku waved one hand keeping the other on Pan in order to stop her form attacking, which is what she wanted to do.

'Hi Goku" he smiled again.

"Kakrots lets fetch the women and bring them all back to CC" he knew this day was going to be long one.

Mira (Future Trunks, for those not up with me), happily followed the group back to where Chichi and Videl where at. Surprise was evident when he saw Videl, but he said nothing. Chichi gushed at how handsome he had become!

Pan had settled down a bit, once understanding that this was not her Trunks, but Mira. She staid by her mother, because Videl and she had heard about him, but it was very different seeing him, and seeing how much like Trunks he was.

Goku IT'd the group back to CC.

"Father, I know how mother is so can I speak to you and Goku alone before anyone else sees me?" Mira asked Vegeta

Agreeing the three men went to the GR in hopes to have some privacy.

Pan had also learned a few tricks. Bulma had wired that GR with enough spywear to hear what went on in there. She snuck inside the control room and lowered her Ki, she cursed because she could not lower the baby's but she hoped no one would find her out just yet.

"Father, it's been a long time" She knew just knew that Trunks was hugging Vegeta. When had that happened? She shook her head and listened to some more.

"I am not here to bring bad news; it is just that now that the time I live in is finally settling down, I came to ask a favor of both of you"

"Go on" urged Vegeta

"I know how much you hated the power of the dragon balls, but I need your advice. I want to see if Goku could bring me to new Namek here and so that I can ask if a Namek would return with me to my time and reside as the Guardian of the earth."

"Can't you reach Namek with your time machine?" asked Vegeta

"No, that's the problem, I can come here, and well this trip and the one back are like my only shot. WE do not have enough resources to build a ship that can do both, not yet at least. Mother is close, but the problem is that she is failing in her health."

The room got very silent at that statement

"Trunks I am sorry to hear that" came Goku's sad voice

"If we could reach New Namek I would have Goku come back to my time line and IT us there to ask them, but I only have one more trip left in the time machine. That is why coming here and going to this time lines New Namek, might be best. I could ask if one would wish to come with me, and then I would go back home. After that, I am sure with a new Namek, and dragon balls, that I could restore the world, like it should be.

"You have thought this through?" asked Vegeta

"Yes, I have. I really need your opinion I cannot do this alone. I am sorry if I have failed you father!"

"Boy, you have never failed me, I am only surprised that you did not come sooner" Vegeta spoke volumes with that.

Pan assumed that the relationship between Trunks and Vegeta was very different then the one she had grew up knowing. Vegeta was very tough on Trunks, but This Trunks was like a little boy looking for approval, and Vegeta was very patient with him.

However, this was no boy; he was more of a man, especially compared to her Trunks. That is what really got her attention.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta questioned

"I think it would work my King. It is a good plan and I could do it easily. It would not take anytime for us to go there and get a Namek to agree. I think they owe us a few favors" Goku smiled.

"It is settled, Mira, do you plan on leaving soon?" asked Vegeta

"No, I wanted to spend some time here and see everyone before I left."

"Good, your mother misses you"

"But father she has chibi" came the joking reply form Mira

"Yes, Chibi, well the boy isn't so small anymore"

"I can't wait to see him"

"He will be home soon. I think you might have to explain some things, he might not take to kindly by you hugging his wife today" joked Vegeta again

Goku had to laugh

"Wife?" questioned the man.

"Oh yeah, Pan, she's married to Trunks here" Goku filled him in

"The girl, today?" he questioned clearly in wonder

"That girl, the meanest one I have ever seen" Vegeta was on a roll

"Vegeta stop your getting all giddy again," Goku warned

"Damn woman! She knows you're here"

'Father when did you get your tail back," asked of Mira

"Lets go met your mother and then I can explain what has happened here, by the way would like to be the very first one to become Full fledge Saiyan by order of the King?"

"The king" questioned Mira.

Goku and Vegeta laughed.

Pan waited five minutes before departing the control room. However, her grandfather cornered her.

"So what do you think?" he asked

She hit him playfully; she knew he knew she had been inside listening.

That evening Bulma had her famous BBQ's. Everyone was joining them

Mira, had been a favorite of many of the Z-sensei's, and they were more then happy to see his return. The decisive moment came was when for the first time since he had been a baby, Chibi Trunks was introduce to himself. Pan was amazed at how they looked the other over. Mira took hold of Chibi and gave him a hug. Trunks retuned the gesture.

The weird moment came from Goten. Mira looked sad, he too wished he had his best friend but Goten was much goofier then Gohan had been. Mira watched the interaction between Goten and Trunks, who were sparring after dinner.

Gohan found him there. "Hey Trunks" he said in that gentle voice of his.

"Gohan" Trunks was pleased to see him.

"So what do you think of Chibi" asked Gohan

"He has grown up; he looks so much like me at that age"

"Yes he does, it is hard not to miss that, he acts a lot like you did"

"He is lucky to have Goten"

'Do you have anyone in your time now?' Gohan was concerned for his long time friend

"Yes, I have my mother and your mother, but also there is someone who has been a saving grace to my sanity "

"Good. I am glad. I use think it must be hard. I use to worry about you" Gohan was truthful

"Gohan, I know Pan and Bra wished everyone here to be a Saiyan, but who is Pan really?"

Gohan had to laugh, no one had explained everything to Mira, and it was difficult to catch him upon everything.

"Well, Pan, Pan is my daughter"

'Really, I thought I sensed something familiar about her"

"I can only imagine, I heard she threw herself at you today"

Mira only blushed, "Yes she did"

"You're lucky she didn't challenge you"

"Why would she do that?"

"Oh, she is at pains to kicking Trunks ass now and then, especially when he is too busy with work to spar with her"

"Man is she crazy, Trunks has to be SSJ2 by now, why would she want to spar with him?"

"Oh, well she is more like Vegeta then you know, she is a feisty one"

"Great!"

Both men laughed. One because his daughter was a spitfire, the other remembering someone who was just like that back home.

"SO which one is your wife?" Mira asked

"You met her earlier today, her name is Videl," Gohan told him

At those words, Mira paled. "You mean Videl, Mr.. Satan's daughter? He asked

"Yeah, you remember Mr. Satan, he will be here tonight I think, and Pan turned him into a Siayan now too!"

"OH my God!" Mira was shocked

"Yeah I know what you mean" Gohan laughed

Mira was alone for the first time since he arrived. It was hard to digest the changes that had taken place here. Mira knew it would be different, but the change he wondered about was that everyone was a Saiyan, and now Vegeta was willing to grant him that wish, if he desired it.

The biggest surprise was the one he could not tell anyone. It would be awkward at best. In his time, Videl was his best friend. It seemed so ironic that they too had found another. He had learned that besides Goten, Pan was Trunks best friend, but her mother was Videl! He was glad though now he knew where Pan got all of her fieriness.

The BBQ went on through the night. Trunks however noticed the tired look on Pans face. He reluctantly said his goodbyes, and took her in his arms. He flew back to City to put them to bed. It was too much stimulation at CC, and Pan looked as though she needed some peace.

The next morning, however, stopped the cease-fire.

Trunks was rushing out to work and he promptly told Pan that she was needed for a luncheon that he could not attend.

She hated his life!

Instead of going to the lunch, she begged Bra to go. Pan left and went to CC to train with the newest guest

"That little bitch!' he screamed!

He was mad and frustrated. Once again, his wife failed to appear! People where wondering if he had really gotten married and that Pan was flighty!

That did not sit well for him

He knew where she was. One guess. She went to challenge Mira to spar.

He was not jealous, this was Pan, and of course, she wanted to fight.

When he got there, they were in the GR. His father and Goku were gleefully watching the spar. Trunks was very mad.

Pan was happy!

Trunks barged into the room, not heading the gravity, flew into the room and blasted Pan in the back with a Ki ball

Mira was not expecting that and sent a shot at Chibi, which did nothing but get him angrier.

It was Vegeta who yelled." Regular gravity"

Pan unceremoniously had dropped from the air and was on the ground.

Goku went to Pans' prone body and checked her vitals. She was starting to slow down a little, and he knew that the baby was getting bigger and stronger by the day. Pan just did not want to lose her strength.

Mira, left he GR in search of his mother, he did this when things were confusing to him, Bulma always made more sense to him.

In addition, the last thing he needed was to involve himself with Chibi and his wife. Vegeta could handle that one

Once Goku knew, Pan was fine he gave Trunks a look.

Trunks did not flinch. Whatever was going on the two needed to settle it alone, Goku would not interfere unless Pan was in danger.

He had to leave before he changed his mind.

Goku left the GR hoping that Gohan could not feel the tension building.

Vegeta spoke to him, _what is wrong_?

_I have to go, find me later; I do not think we should interfere_

_I know_

Vegeta left his GR in hopes to find Mira and his guess was that he was with Bulma

Pan awoke only to find Trunks staring at her.

"Damn Trunks why did you hit me when my back was turned?" she questioned him

Goten tensed when he noticed the angry feeling he got from Trunks. He took Bra into his arms and quietly hugged her. He knew that this would come; Trunks wanted something Pan was not willing to do. They both needed to compromise before they killed each other.

No one went near the GR and that made Vegeta mad. His fights with Bulma were never this long and nasty. Now he was locked out of his own training room.

Kakarot had abandoned him and he was hoping that Gohan would just come and end the battle. It seemed though that was not taking place.

She left the GR madder then a hornet. She was wong, he was wrong why couldn't she just be Pan and not someone else for the day? She knew she had promised him to do these things and she let him down. She knew soon though she would begin to get the backflow from everyone else. She could feel the stress from all the women. She was not really being a good wife. He worked too hard and supported too many people. He had never asked do that she give up her ways, only that she would do a few things for him. What was so bad about an hour a day helping him?

Pan was craving more, and she was tired of it all… She locked herself up in Trunks old Room at CC and blared the radio:

_I cannot take this anymore_  
_I'm saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
But you'll find that out anyway  
Just like before...  
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break_ I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away

_Over and over again  
Just like before  
shut up when I'm talking to you  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
I'm about to BREAK_

_(**Linkin Park: One Step Closer**)_

Pan got angry again, after listening to them.. Trunks had flown back to CC headquarters and she was contemplating what to do. When her favorite song came on an idea so outrageous formed. She wanted to disappear, go and do something other then live her life right then. She felt all emotions running wild, she knew it was childish to some extinct but she hated to admit that she might be wrong.

She went to seek solace in a person who kinda knew her. That was Mira

She found him alone, and thanked the kais.

She did not want to discuss her life, but she wanted to hear about his…

She heard all she needed to know. He needed to go to New Namek, and asked a Namek to come back with him. Goku was going to IT him there soon.

Pan made her move, she knew that Trunks would get mad, but right now he had pissed her off way too much… he had pushed her too far…

"Mira, I could help you," she told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Could you trust me?" she asked him

"Yeah I mean why not?" he questioned

"Good, hold on" she pressed her hand into his and then she IT'd them to the lookout.

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that" he smiled

"Grandfather taught me" she smiled this was going to be great.

She pulled Trunks along and found Mr. Popo.

He was watering the garden as usual.

"Mr. Popo" she called

"Hello Pan, hello Trunks!' Pan only smiled

'Mr. Popo you know Mira?" she queried

"Oh my yes it had been a while" he smiled well sort of.

"Mr. Popo, could you tell me where exactly New Namek is located?" she asked.

Mr. Popo only bid them to come with him.

Mira and Pan went with the keeper, into the palace to where the Universe Map was.

Pan checked it out and studied the coordinates. Then with a practiced move, she closed her eyes and concentrated wholly on the life force of many Namekians.

Her focus found, she grabbed Mira by the hand again and left the lookout.

The jump was fast, but it was slower then she remembered it ever being.

After they landed, she was slightly winded by the trip. Worriedly she checked herself. Maybe she was just tired.

However, she had no time to think about the implications because she and Mira were now standing in the middle of a crowd of Namekians.

MR Popo blinked. Where did they go? No sooner then he realized that Pan had left with Mira. Dende and Piccolo found him there.

Was that Pan and Trunks?" the young guardian asked

"Yes, they wanted to see where new Namek was" Popo told them

"Then they left to go there?" asked Piccolo

"Yes, I did not expect her to leave so fast"

"I better go tell Gohan, who knows what Pan is up to this time" Piccolo left, that girl was a bane to his existence.

Gohan listened to Piccolo, and he knew where Pan was. She decided to bring Mira to New Namek instead of his father doing it.

He knew she was upset that day, but he stayed out of the fights she had with Trunks. Her moods were fast shifting and she was not being herself lately.

He figured that he had to tell someone else where his wayward daughter had gone, but why him? There was only one person that really needed to know.

Therefore, he was at CC, flew to West City, and now about to tell his Son in law that Pan had ran away on another adventure.

Oh man, Gohan sighed. Now Bulma was going to be pissed. Now he was going to have to explain to her why the top of CC headquarters needed a new roof, a new penthouse suite. Forget how much Pan was going to be pissed, he had destroyed their home!

Trunks flew a record sped to the lookout. He was going to wait there for Pan's return and put an end to her little escapades.

Gohan flew to CC to tell Bulma the news, but he should have not bothered she already knew.

Vegeta was doing his best to keep her flying off and killing everyone.

"How could he do that?" she screamed.

"Clam down women" Vegeta yelled and physically restrained the blue haired woman.

"Damn him Vegeta, this has to stop!" she yelled some more

"I know, but remember how hard it was when you were pregnant with Bra? I nearly killed everyone in that dam building of yours," he reminded her

"Fine" she stopped

Vegeta looked unbelievably at her

"Fine"

"Then she looked at Gohan, "you better help keep Pan under control, Trunks can't do this alone!'

Gohan swallowed. Bulma always did frighten him. Well Pan was getting wilder by the moment; Trunks did need some help with her.

It was suddenly more crowded the lookout. Goku came out of nowhere, carrying Chichi and Videl. Trunks noticed that no one was looking to happy.

Mr. Popo and Dende began to approach Trunks and Piccolo had landed.

Trunks looked at Goku and he knew something was more then wrong.

"What is it Goku" he asked.

"Trunks I don't know how to tell you this, but, you must understand, there was no choice"

He began to sweat, something had happened. Pan was ok he knew it she had to be he did not feel anything different from her. She was just very far from him.

"What is it Goku" he asked again

He looked at Chichi and Videl in hopes that they would show some sign of all being fine, but neither women could look him in the face and they seemed close to tears.

"Trunks, Pan went to new Namek with Mira"

"I know, Gohan told me"

"The found a Namek willing to go back to Mira's time line"

"Well then she will come back, look I wont fight with her, I just want her home, I know I am mad and all, but she needs to be here"

"Trunks, she tried to IT them back already"

'What happened?"

"She couldn't do it anymore"

"So are you going to get her?" Trunks was worried now, if Pans ability had faded that meant that she was starting to slow down form the baby. Secretly he hoped so, now she would be more apt to stay home.

"King Kai said that she landed them on another planet, Trunks I don't know what happened, he just told me, Pan only got to Namek but she did not get too far back. Remember how I couldn't IT all of us? Well they landed on a hostile little place in the middle of some kind of civil war. King Kai could not give me details, but it seemed that Mira couldn't do much, when she passed out, and the little Namek is not powerful enough to fight off anyone"

"Goku what happened?"

"Mira, he used the Time machine to get them off the planet. He didn't know what else to do, the Namek told his elders, and thats what King Ka has told me"

"What? She's not here not in our time?" he screamed

The power surge that emanated from Trunks was dangerous, and Goku was losing ground, he wanted to talk to King Kai some more to get as much detail as he could, but first he had to stop Trunks.

Luckily, Piccolo helped, and together Goku and he subdued him.

With a heavy heart, he dematerialized the group back to CC.

Bulma was about to go off on Trunks but his slumped form in Piccolos arms sent her heart to her throat.

Vegeta looked angrier then he had before and demanded to know what had occurred.

Goku began over again explaining the situation to them.

Mira was worried. Pan had gotten them so far and then the materialized on a foreign land. The little Namek looked petrified, as he sensed the oncoming Kis of many things. Trunks looked around to see the place they landed seemed to be anything but friendly. He did not know what was wrong with the girl, but she was out cold. The Namek did not appear to be a fighter and he doubted he could protect them all even in SSJ form. He did not know where he was or who he would have to battle off, but he had to make sure nothing happened to those now in his care.

He only thought of one option, an that was too use the time machine, if anything it would give them time enough to revive Pan.

He did what he thought best, but instead of getting back on earth, he landed on this same planet, in his time though.

He thanked all that he held sacred that the world did not seem to appear to be in a war like it had in the other time. Now he had to figure out what to do with Pan.


	2. Chapter 2

Already Gone

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ But I do like to write about the Characters! There has been no exchange of money here and well all my new action figures have stopped talking to me. This is a sequel to You're where I belong see title! It is mostly Pan and Trunks and Trunks (Surprise). I do not think too many people like Bra and Goten, but if you do give me, a shout and I will write about them again soon!

**Where do we go from here?**

Pan was slowly coming to, her memory was a bit fuzzy, but the concerned green face, she was certain, familiar to her, but she did not know.

"Oh, you're up!" The young voice cried out.

Pan nodded to the obvious.

"Great Trunks was so worried and mad, I never heard so many words before."

Pan crunched her face trying to collect herself and remember who or what had happened…. Slowly she began to regain her memory.

When the butterflies in her stomach quieted down pan took in her surroundings.

She was in a small control room- she was splayed out in a fashion, which gave her plenty of room, but it must have crowded everyone else. The young Namek looked out of place…

"What's happening?" she asked hoping any information could clear up her predicament.

"Where's Trunks?" she must find him…

"Wow, Pan Don't you remember, you teleported us?" HE asked hoping that she was playing some kind of human joke with a memory loss… Oh m Guru where was Trunks.

"Teleport- Oh – What didn't I … I mean yeah- so where are we? Is this Capsule Corp? I never have seen this room before!"

Pan began to get up… Surely, everyone else would come to them…. But as she did she swayed her mind was still fuzzy…

Before she could fully regain her balance the swoosh of the compartment door froze their stance. Wind whipped his hair around his face these lavender locks wee much longer then her Trunk's. She gasped slightly at his annoyed look- but it was quickly replaced with an expression she could not quite place-

"You're awake." He stated the obvious. Even his voice concealed his feelings- yet spoke loudly at the same time…

"Trunks- Mira-"she corrected. "Where are we?"

She had an aching suspicion knew that they were very far from home. She could not detect any Ki's.

"You got us to a planet when you teleported back from new Namek. You sort of dropped us. So to speak" he walked in to the small room and began to work at some controls. She noticed he did not look directly at her. She could not say much but listen to him continued.

"Once there you passed out and left us"- here he pointed at the young Namek, "to fend for ourselves from many warriors amidst in a civil war!" He slammed his hands on the panel he had been toying with, this made Pan jump- However, he continued

"You see I had no choice," he said this quietly.

"No choice for what?" she asked cautiously.

"To use my time machine," he said.

"I see so we are e in the time machine?"

"Yes" he told her.

"So what now- should we try to IT back to earth? I am feeling much better now". To prove her point she stood up at her five foot five frame and took a deep breath.

He looked incuriously at the little imp. He looked at the Namek and noticed how he seemed fascinated by the conversations but was not going to interfere in the situation.

"I don't think…." He began to explain, but Pan cut him off sharply.

"Don't worry I feel fine- I know I can do it I must have just needed a rest."

"You don't get it!" he yelled interrupting her.

"What?" she yelled right back.

"We used the time machine- WE are not in your time line anymore, we are in mine!"

"No" she looked at him to smile. Something to let her know that he was kidding- he could not mean it, the implications that he was speaking of no, it was not right…

Searchingly, hoping to see them laugh... We got you good, but this was not forthcoming….

Pan seriously doubted that this Trunks would ever play a prank as did hers. The Namek- well he looked greener then she remembered he was….

"Then what- I mean what do we do" she asked trying to appear calm and her mind was starting to swirl again….

"I guess we could go home… Can you do that Pan?" Turns asked seeing the tinge of green coloring Pan… noticing how she was starting to look like a Namek.

"I think so… I can't think…" Trunks what happened?"

"We just landed in the wrong place at the wrong time, and I had to save us"

"The time machine? It was that depserated?"

"Pan you were out and he does not fight…. We had to do something… I am sorry for taking to another time…. Maybe you should not have done this for me…"

"OH… How do I find earth…? I have to locate something I know….." She was confused and getting tired again… she had to make the transmission now…

"Um, my mom…. She has the brightest Ki that you are familiar with… and she is still there… "

"yeah you'reright… Bulma…" Pan condcnetrated very hard.. Bulma could get her home… too if anyone could make it better it was her…..

She concentreated and then got it… a faint tingling of the remembered KI. "OK."

Turks hit a button on the console and a buzzing was herard. HE grabbeb Pan and The Maked and left thorugh the door. Outside thy looked around and noticed how quet the land looked. The time machnge lurched form them and capsuleized. Pan saw Trunsk pick it up and pocket the vehichle. She held out both hands and tookt he Namked and then Turnks. She closed her eyes again and thoguth of eatrht and the ki of Bulma….. The mst of transmission blurred their bodies and they dissappered. Trunks prayed the whole time that they make it home this time… Time he thought… his time not hers.


End file.
